


Spider-Man: Love Rollercoaster

by teddy_greeen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader-Insert, Romance, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Teen Romance, mostly canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_greeen/pseuds/teddy_greeen
Summary: Tina Cortez is the new girl in town. All she wanted was to blend in and find who she is in her new life, but life wants something else from her entirely. Let’s see what’s in store for her when she crosses paths with our friendly neighborhood superhero. And what’s this? He has a doppelganger?





	1. First Day, First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first story! I haven't actually planned out what will happen but I do have a conclusion in mind. I also have a few chapters written already but I'm not sure how often I should update. I'll get a feel for things first and just edit as I go. I tried to not put in descriptors so you can imagine yourself into the story, but I used a name because I think I'll just be awkward trying to write a true reader-insert story. Thanks for giving this a chance!

 

“Tina! Wake up! It’s 6:30 and you’re still not getting ready!” My mom went about shaking me awake and opening my blinds to let the light into my room. Rolling, I groaned into my pillow and replied,

“Mom, I don’t have to leave until 8! Classes start at 9:30!” I muttered grumpily knowing that even if I tried, I won’t be able to fall back asleep once woken up.

“Yes sweetie I know, but rush hour in the morning is bad. You should know that by now!” My mom countered tutting. I groaned once more and pulled myself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I don’t know why my mom wants me to go to school early. Maybe she thought I had friends? She probably feels guilty that she uprooted my sister and I to go to New York. I know that it was hard for her, especially since dad died, so I couldn’t really hold it against her. Sometimes I wish she wouldn’t try so hard and rest a bit. If she’s happy then the mood in the apartment would be better and Layla and I would feel better about the whole move. We’ve been here for a while now, having finished Freshman year already. I’m a sophomore at Midtown School of Science and Technology and my sister is a Freshman at Midtown High School of Performing Arts. We don’t see each other besides randomly passing by the other in the hall on the way to the kitchen after school or going to the bathroom. I put together an outfit for the day and went to the bathroom with my modest makeup bag to get rid of the zombie look that I knew I was sporting. I love makeup, but I don’t have the funds to buy one to start a makeup collection, so I made do with what I could. I went about doing my routine in the bathroom when I saw my sister zip by the door and heard her calling out a goodbye before feeling the vibrations of the door slamming shut. I poked my head out and asked

“Where’s she going in such a hurry?” I directed at my mom.

“She was talking about auditions this morning at 8. It’s a student directed play apparently. She wouldn’t say what it was about though.” My mom said casually as she prepared our sandwiches for lunch that day. I shrugged and went back to my makeup, putting on the finishing touches. Looking at myself and feeling satisfied that I look like a normal human being, I shut off the lights and went to the kitchen to help my mom with breakfast. We made some idle chatter while I fried some eggs on the stove and popped in bread in the toaster. As we were having breakfast, I knew my mom was itching to ask me questions, so I arched my eyebrows in a questioning glance. Before speaking, she cleared her throat. “So, you haven’t really brought home friends before. You don’t go out on sleepovers like Layla does. Is everything ok?” She asked, her concern showing through her eyes even though her demeanor is casual and relaxed.

“Well mom, everything is fine! I just haven’t really felt comfortable with anyone in school you know? I feel like arts kids can express themselves more what with the different ways they can use to express themselves. Science? Well I guess we could talk about Star Wars and stuff, but math formulas can’t really show how you feel.” I said casually as I buttered my toast and bit into it, so I don’t have to elaborate even more. My mom nodded as if in understanding, but I knew she would bring it up again until she feels that the matter was solved. I sighed and finished up my breakfast as soon as I could and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I kissed her on the cheek goodbye and rushed out of the door with my backpack half shouldered on my back. I knew she was just worried for me, but I’m a big girl. I just don’t feel like having friends at the moment. What if she needs to do another relocation? I don’t think I could handle that. Layla can adapt to her environment fast, and I know what with technology, I could keep in touch with my friends. It just doesn’t feel the same to me having to talk to a screen though. You can’t really hang out with that other person and go places with them and just be in their presence. Yes, I know I’m old school that way, but I like my friendships like that because it just feels that much more tangible and real. I sighed and sat down in the train drowning myself in the music, though keeping in mind the stations, so I don’t miss it and be late to class. I got off at the right stop and started walking to school. It was 9:00 and there were a bunch of people walking while lost in their own little worlds. Everyone was doing their own thing and everyone tried to keep to themselves as much as possible. I soon reached the school entrance and I saw MJ perched on the stairs with her sketchbook in front of her. I walked to her, a little unsure if my presence would be welcomed. We were mostly acquaintances last year, and we hung out during detentions, not that I was assigned any mind you. She liked to sit in the class and sketch the others there and I like the facial expressions that she sketched onto our classmates faces as she drew. I didn’t have anything better to do, and we had art class together and I thought she was cool. She seemed down to earth and that really drew me to her. She didn’t show any signs of thinking of me as a friend though, so I kept our relationship like that since I didn’t want to push any boundaries.

“Hey MJ!” I greeted as I neared her. She looked up and I saw a hint of warmth in her brown eyes before she blinked, and it wasn’t there anymore.

“Hey loser, I thought you forgot about me.” She said as she put away her sketchbook into her bag and stood up from where she was sat.

“Me? Nah, I thought my presences destroys your zen that’s all.” I said jokingly, and I shook my head.

“Nope” she said popping the ‘p’. “On the contrary, I like to steal your ideas and pass it off as my own, so I get the credit for your imaginative brain!” She said jokingly as she slung her arm around my shoulders and leaned against me. “Now assistant, walk me to my locker, so I can get rid of most of my books except for my sketchbook.” She said in a fake accent using me as a walking stick.

“Girl, it’s the first day of school! Leave me at least one more day of freedom!” I complained as I tried to get rid of her arm. She was much taller than my frame and was able to keep me under her arm while chuckling.

“Never!!” She said playfully while putting my head in a loose headlock, allowing me to break loose if I wanted to. I shook my head and let her be, knowing that it was her way of showing me affection. "So why don't you and I get to our homerooms, so we can check out which classes we have together?" She told me as casually as she could. I nodded and laughed a little, feeling relieved that I wasn't the only one looking for a friend. At that moment, my friendship with MJ became a mutual thing, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend to have.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's the second chapter! Thanks for continuing to read LOL

MJ and I apparently had terrible luck because we had no classes together, but we made do and hung out with each other outside of class a lot. It's been a week since class started and it’s now Friday. I was sitting in my last class, history, and I am nearly asleep in my seat when my teacher cleared her throat. I sat up since I knew that she was going to announce something about our year long project.

“Ok class, remember what I said during the first day? I wanted to try something new this year, so I designed a year long project.” There were a few mutters at that. “The year long project will be done in pairs and you have until before the winter break to hand it in and present it.” More grumbles could be heard, but she threw a look around the room and the mutters quieted under her stare. “I know it sounds like a lot so let me explain what I want from you. We will be partnering with an Art class and you will be assigned a partner. You and your partner will pick a historical date and you as a history student will write a 1500 word paper on it. Your partner will have to draw or paint your selected historical event and the two of you will present it to myself and Mr. Grogh.” There were more mutterings but this time, they sounded excited. The project didn’t sound particularly hard, and having to present it to only two teachers didn’t seem so bad.

_Wait, did she say an Art class? What if our class is partnered with MJ’s class? Omg omg omg omg OMG_

My hand raised on their own before my mind knew what was happening. “Yes Ms. Cortez?” Ms. Lougheed, my history teacher asked me, seeing my raised hand.

“Which class will we be partnering with?” I asked, my voice slightly shaking with how hard I screamed in my mind _LET IT BE MJ’S CLASS_

“Well, I’m not exactly sure yet. Mr. Grogh and I will have to partner everyone up first. I will let you all know next class which section you will be partnered up with and the person that you have been assigned to. If you have any problems with your assigned person, come and see me and we will see what we can do within reasonable circumstances of course.” She answered my question and nodded as if in approval of my query. I fidgeted in my seat as I waited for the bell to rang. I packed up my things before the bell rang. As soon as I heard the bell, I rushed out of my seat and into where I knew MJ would be having her last class of the day. I bumped into someone who was also rushing out of MJ’s calculus class and textbooks, papers and other things were on the floor.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you drop everything.” I apologized as I knelt on the floor trying to get everything that I made the other person drop. I finally got the textbooks gathered and looked up to see the most mesmerizing brown eyes that I have ever seen. The pair of eyes were so close to mine but I didn’t even flinch since I was just so lost in their color.

“I am so sorry I made you pick my stuff up. I could have moved out of the way or something.” The boy, who was the owner of the mesmerizing brown eyes, said and snapped me out of my reverie. I blinked a few times before I gave him his textbooks and shook my head.

“No, no! I shouldn’t have been running around like a man-“

“Hey losers stop blocking the doorway!” I started to apologize again before we were rudely interrupted by none other than Flash Thompson. I looked at him and moved away from the door and the boy who I bumped into followed me out. I got a good look at the boy who I bumped into and I realized with a start that this was Peter Parker. I saw him from one of MJ’s sketches, and I was intrigued by how my friend captured this boy as he was working on something on his lab bench. I didn’t manage to have a class with him at all last year, so I only knew him in passing and I doubt he even knew I existed before this little altercation.

“Hey, so uhm, sorry about that again but thanks for helping me gather my stuff. I really have to go now though. See you around!” Peter said as he stuffed his things into his backpack and made a mad dash to the direction of the entrance. I shook my head and turned around to look for MJ instead. I found her walking leisurely with another boy as they headed to the opposite direction from me.

“Hey MJ! Wait up!” I called out to her. She turned around and thankfully heard me through the noisy halls as everyone tried to talk on top of each other. She stopped and waited for me to catch up with her before asking

“So what’s up? You’re picking me up or something?” She wore a smirk on her face, knowing that she guessed right or at least partially.

“Yeah.. something like that. I had something to tell you. I thought we could go home together again.” I said as I blushed and threw a at her friend. He saw me looking at him and gave a little wave.

“Well since MJ is too high and mighty to introduce the two of us, I guess I’ll do the honors! Ned Leeds! You can call me Ned, MJ and I share a few classes together.” He told me as he shook my hand.

“Tina Cortez! Call me Tina! I’m pretty sure we had English together freshman year but I don’t think you’ll remember me.” I told him while smiling bashfully.

“For real? I’m pretty sure I would have remembered a pretty girl like you?” He said while smiling cheekily. I only shook my head at his attempt.

“Thanks but that’s not gonna work on me.” I smirked and gave him a playful nudge to the shoulder.

“Ok ok knock it off, what had you rushing all the way to my last class that you knocked over Parker?” She asked me as she crossed her arms.

“Well I was wondering if you heard anything about your Art class partnering with a History class from Mr. Grogh?” I twisted my fingers as I waited for her to answer me.

“He did say something about that, but he didn’t really say which class we were partnering up with. You know Mr. Grogh and Ms. Lougheed teach more than one section each right?” She told me as she arched her brows. Ned was just looking at his phone watching a video but I couldn’t really pay attention to what he was watching.

“Yeah I know! Which is why I rushed here because I was hoping you’d help deduce which sections will end up with which.” I said pouting. I dropped my hands to my side as I do so, and she reached out to me to comfortingly touch my arm.

“Yeah ok I get you. I can’t walk home with you today though.” She wore a slightly apologetic look on her face. She patter my arm once more before dropping it to her side and shouldering her bag properly again as the strapped lowered down her slender shoulder.

“What? Why? Is Ned stealing you a way from me?” I tried to joke to hide my disappointment. I gave a mock glare at Ned and gave him another nudge, and he just smirked at me as if saying that he didn’t steal MJ because she was just drawn to him because of his awesomeness.

“Psh no. This loser can’t hold a candle to you!” She said as she pushed Ned slightly away from her. Ned looked at her in mock betrayal and playfully clutched at his chest while staggering back a little as if she stabbed him in the heart. “That’s right loser, Tina is a way better dude than you!” She laughed at his face, and he just shook his head.

“Where’s Peter? I need my sidekick to tell you all off.” He muttered under his breath though he had a smile on his face as he did so. “That’s right! You can’t even keep your sidekick in line! Parker just hightailed it out of here since he didn’t want your aura to rub off on him.” MJ snickered again, but she did so kindly and didn’t call Ned any names.

“Right, so where are you going that you can’t walk home with me?” I asked while chuckling. “For all I know, you could be trying to ditch me, so I don’t rub off on you!” I joked again, this time genuinely. I didn’t want this to ruin my (so far) good day.

“Oh, Ned and I have decathlon practice after school today. I don’t know how but I managed to get into the team.” MJ shrugged, and Ned nodded as he went back to his phone.

“Ok sounds good! Have fun at your practice and being all nerdy! Next thing I know you’re going to be building a Lego Millennium Falcon set with Ned during lunch.” I snickered. MJ started to snicker with me and Ned flushed as his jaw dropped as he imitated a gold fish. “N-no way! You’re building one right now aren’t you?” I said as I started to laugh in earnest. I held on to MJ as the two of us started to laugh even more. Ned shook his head defensively, and I patted his shoulder. “Call me if you need help building it! We can bond over lego and I can get another friend yeah?” I told him as soon as I’ve got my laughter under control. He nodded and gave me a bashful smile as he turned around to go to decathlon practice. MJ gave my side a squeeze before following after Ned and I sighed and headed the opposite direction towards the school entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for the second chapter! I know its still short. I'm sorry, I just don't know when to stop for now LOL I hope that it was ok though! Leave your thoughts down in the comments below what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Masked Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Welcome to the third chapter! Should I start adding chapter summaries? I think the chapters are short enough that there's no need for a summary? Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Going home, I was in the clouds again. I was lost in my own thoughts while drowned in music as I walked to the train station when I bumped into a person. The person was looking at his phone and I had a feeling that he was a lost tourist. He asked me a question, but I couldn’t make out what he said. Then I remembered that I had earphones one and took one ear out while lowering the volume. He was about to ask the question again when someone in a red and blue skin-tight costume just dropped in on us.

“Hey! You’re that Spider-kid I’ve been seeing blow up in social media!” the tourist exclaimed and pointed to a newspaper that was hanging on the stand behind me.

“No, sorry sir, you’ve got it wrong. My name is Spider-man!” came his muffled voice and his chest puffed up and I can just imagine the guy’s face underneath the mask with his jaw jutting out. I snickered and looked behind me to look at what the man was pointing out earlier. The two ended up in conversation and I was clearly forgotten by the man. I was intrigued though, so I stayed and listened to Spider-man and the tourist converse as he asked the masked vigilante for directions. I just observed the two of them interacting and the way that he handled that man didn’t seem like Spider-man was such a man himself. The tourist was right in calling him Spider-kid earlier. He seemed more like a kid to me and his muffled voice also sounds childish, like he hasn’t hit puberty yet or he’s still going through it. I observed his lean form, his suit looked aerodynamic, but it clung to his form in a way that would let him move freely yet not giving away too much of the contours of his body.  _Maybe Tony Stark built it? I did see him in that Berlin clip with Captain America and Iron Man. Come to think of it, even his fighting style was childish compared to the rest of the avengers. Like he hasn’t fought much at all.. hmmmm interesting…_

“Miss! Is everything ok with you?” He asked waving his hands in front of my face snapping me out of my reverie. I blinked slightly and cleared my throat before saying

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about a project that I have at school.” I said shrugging.

“Oh! What is it about?” He said as he animatedly tilted his head and his eyes slightly widened showing his interest. I giggled at his expression and I can imagine the look of a nerd underneath the mask who loves to learn and values intellectual abilities.

“I don’t want to bore or keep you Spider-man. I don’t think learning about a random school project should keep you from saving Queens you know!” I told him playfully and smiled at him. He pulled back a bit and puffed his chest slightly. His head tilted in a manner that suggests that he jutted his chin slightly and his eyes narrowed in the suit as if to show an emotion of strength.

“Ah yes. Thanks for reminding me. Where are you headed? I can swing you by since I’m already here.” He said almost suggestively, his muffled voice came out light and airy. I laughed and shook my head. _Is Spider-man trying to make moves on me? God, he seems more like a teenage boy now!_

“Well, I’m on my way home actually. Are you sure you want to ‘swing’ me home?” I told him with a wide smile on my face. My eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner and Spider-man laughed slightly.

“Yes, I’m sure! Besides, I’m assuming you’re taking the metro, so I can save you the time!” He said with a genuine tone this time. I shook my head and rejected his offer, but it seemed like he didn’t really hear me or he chose to ignore my answer because he said “By the way, I’m still learning how to ‘swing’ so you better hold on tight doll.” One of his eyes blinked as he tilted his head.

_Oh my GOD Spider-man just WINKED. He looks so weird doing that with his eyes that big. I bet under his mask he’d be charming though… WTF Tina you barely know this dude…_

I shook my head to get rid of that thought and he took my backpack from me before I could protest and knelt in front of me and motioned for me to get onto his back. I just stared at him and said

“What? No no give me my backpack back! I can take the metro! I just told you to go and save queens or something!” I knelt in front of him to face him and take my bag back. He whirled around and turned his back to me.

“When you get on and I drop you off, I can give you your bag back.” He said stubbornly.

“Dude no. What? The city needs you more than I do!” I told his stubborn back. _Why does he want to bring me home so badly?_

“Well, the crimes don’t really happen this early in the day. Honestly, I’m bored and I could use the company. Or something to do at this point. I’m sick of staring at the sky or the brick walls, please let me do this?” He turned around and told me. He kept a hold on my bag, but I had a feeling that he would let me take it if I really wanted to. He hung his head before saying something underneath his breath. “I just wanted to feel a bit more useful.” I had a feeling that I wasn’t supposed to hear that. He said it so lowly that I had trouble hearing it, but I just feel so drawn to this person that I somehow picked up on what he said.

“Alright, fine. If you drop me you better catch me.” I narrowed my eyes in what I hope is a menacing manner. From his snickers though, I highly doubt I managed it. He knelt again, and I climbed onto his back this time and people finally noticed the red and blue clad hero and greeted him. Why it took them this long to see a brightly colored man on the street, I will never know. He shot a web from his wrist and pulled on it.

“Remember, hold on tight doll. I’ll catch you, but I’d rather you enjoy this ride rather than fear it forever. I’m not really holding on to you since I need both hands.” He stood up as if I wasn’t on his back at all and he jumped and relied on the string. I screamed since I wasn’t expecting him to go already.

“A little warning please?!” I screamed into his ear. He just laughed and shot another web and effortlessly moved between buildings with me on his back, as if I wasn’t even there. He had to stop often though, he would stop on a rooftop and check how he could web from one building to another. I think he was calculating how to get from point a to point b, but I tried to stay quiet so that he doesn’t drop me. He stopped for a second though and told me to get off.

“I forgot to ask where to drop you off.” He told me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. I just stared at him and started to laugh. He kept acting sheepish, so even though I couldn’t see his face, his actions let me know that he was slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t asked me where he should drop me off.

“It’s ok, I didn’t even think to tell you where we needed to go! Not entirely your fault.” I told him after I got my bearings together. I told him where he could drop me off and made sure that it was a few buildings before mine, so he doesn’t know where I live. It’s strange to tell a person, whose face I can’t even see, my address no matter how much good he’s done for the city I live in. We soon swung off in what appeared to be the right direction and I relaxed somewhat and started to enjoy swinging from building to building. Although it wasn’t the smoothest ride, it was fun to feel the air whip past my face. My hair hated it though, but the present company was nice. He dropped me off in front of the building that I told him to.

“Well, I guess this is it?” He said as he rubbed at his neck again. I nodded and looked down, not sure what to say now. He handed me my bag like he hadn’t just been swinging with me through the city.

“Thank you, for dropping me off.” I told him “For the company and experience too.” I added. I could feel my cheeks warm slightly, and I willed myself to push down the growing blush on my cheeks. I tried to play it off to my body warming up from being in the air for a while. He nodded and prepared to web away. “Wait! Will I see you again?” I asked him before he could leave.

“I don’t know. I’ll be around, swinging and everything. I’ll probably see you, you’ll probably see me.” He shrugged with a playful air around him. His head titled again and his eye blinked shut again in that weird wink he does. He webbed away soon after he winked, and I just shook my head.

 _What a weird day._ I thought and did an about face to walk towards home. My smile wouldn’t leave my face and I didn’t even notice I was doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it????? They've meeeeeeeeet! Any way I feel like my chapter got longer...? That could just be me LOL Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	4. Gut Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a double update? Who am I?

My mind left my body to wonder about Spider-Man. I was pretty sure that he was a boy. Most likely in school _. I wonder why he doesn’t let the world know about his real identity_. That night and the weekend, passed like this with me not really being present in my body. Thoughts about the boy spider kept running through my head and I can’t shake off a strange feeling in my gut. Morning came and I woke up before my alarm had a chance to ring.

“Tina- oh hey you’re awake!” my mom said surprised. “Well since you’re awake already why don’t you go and help me with the food downstairs?” she said coming close to me and giving me a morning hug and kiss. I returned her hug and kisses her on the cheek as well before nodding an answer to her question. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and showered. I spent some time drying my hair and slightly styling it before nodding in satisfaction and moved on to my clothes. Once dressed, I applied my makeup to finish getting ready for the day. My bag was packed as I must have packed it in my out-of-body state last night, so I took it to the kitchen with me. When my mom was there she was cooking breakfast. I put down my bag and washed my hands to start making our sandwiches. We finished our tasks at the same time, and we sat down to eat. Layla soon barged out of her room and swiped one of the three sandwiches I made and 3 pieces of sausages and shoved one into her mouth while opening the Ziploc of the sandwich to shove the other two in it. She let out a grunting sound and waved goodbye before she was out the door with her bag slung precariously over her shoulder.

“Did she get the part or something? She's been like that since the start of school.” I asked mom, not really knowing what to make of her early departures and later arrivals.

“Yeah, she got a part. She wouldn’t tell me what role she’s playing though. I went to one of their rehearsals. It was a singing rehearsal though and the music written was great! They're rewriting some musical probably since the music sounded familiar from somewhere. I think she goes out to her friend's house after school though.” She answered me and elaborated some more. I was glad Layla found her path though, and that mom doesn’t seem so worried.

“Oh? She goes somewhere after school? Did she tell you that?” I titled my head curiously.

“Yeah, I dropped them off one time. She asked me to bring a duffel that she packed, and it was full of art supplies when I looked. She forgot the bag when she was rushing out the door just like today, and I was at home that one time from the hospital remember? I brought the duffel to her and took her and her friend to her friend’s house.” She told me before taking a bite of her breakfast.

“Is that the day that you let her stay overnight at a friend's house?” I thought back to a couple of days ago and did remember not seeing her at all until the afternoon of the next day. My mom nodded, and I shrugged.

 _Maybe I don’t need to worry so much. Mom seems to be ok with it. Layla probably talks to her all the time anyway._ I thought as I finished up the last bites of my breakfast. I gathered my dishes and drank down my water before telling mom that I’m going to head out for the day. My thoughts went back to the red and blue clad boy that took me home that fateful day as I make my way to school. _I wonder if he's in my school. There’s so many other schools in the city though. I won’t be able to figure it out at all. I should make a list and see compile what I know first._ I thought to myself. I sat down on the train, thanking myself that I woke up early, so I don’t have to go during rush hour, and pulled out my phone and started to type. _He's has to be in high school. I have to make sure that there isn’t any sightings of him in the middle of the day. That'll be my evidence since he has to have classes. He lives in Queens, the area he's been sighted at is just Queens and Berlin at this point but Stark probably has to do something about him being in Berlin. He has a cute butt._ I shook my head at the last one but kept it in the list anyway.

“Well that’s a short list. That doesn’t even look like a list.” I muttered to myself. I caught sight of the stop name and hurried off the train before I miss the door and would have to stay on the train. I sighed in relief when I got out of the subway and walked on towards school.

My day has five periods altogether. Four every Friday since our school allots the afternoon for club activities and school team practices. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I have my triple science classes which are a special kind of class to Midtown Science High. My class is a triple period class that’s a mixture of Biology, Chemistry, and Physics. I end my Mondays and Wednesdays with Calculus. Tuesdays and Thursdays are my “artsy” days. I have Literature, History, and my two arts options: Music Performance and Spanish. My first two weeks were uneventful. All my classes were lecture heavy and I hadn’t paid attention to who was in my classes. But ever since finding out that there’s a chance MJ and I could work together on a project, it got me thinking about the other classes that will make us do more group projects. Homeroom is our first period. I use it to finish some work that I have left over or to do some light reading, but it gives our homeroom teachers a chance to see how we're doing I guess, but we don’t have HR on Fridays since we only have 4 periods. As I sit in homeroom, I made a list of which classes would make us do group projects. _Well Spanish is definitely one. Group projects always involve an oral presentation of sorts. Maybe not music performance. We could be asked to perform a song but maybe there’s room for an individual project there. Bio Chem and Physics is tricky though. It depends on how the teachers feel like teaching it. Calc and Lit are safe, I’m sure those teachers don’t want to bother assigning groups._ The bell rang for second period as I finish off my list. _Well better get ready for a long three-hour period._ I thought to myself as I packed up what little I unpacked for homeroom and walked out the door. For some reason my gut was telling me something was going to happen. I couldn’t decide if it was good or bad. _We'll just have to wait and see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its shorter. I could technically put it all in chapter 3 to make that one longer. BUT I wanted to separate them so, I'm uploading them in different times LOL I just finished editing this part right now you see. I also wanted to leave a sort of cliff hanger. TEEHEE I hope you enjoyed this little chappie! Comment down below what you think!


	5. Oh Boy: Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rang for second period as I finish off my list. Well better get ready for a long three hour period. I thought to myself as I packed up what little I unpacked for homeroom and walked out the door. For some reason my guy was telling me something was going to happen. I couldn’t decide if it was good or bad. We'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess instead of summaries, I'll put a little bit of the ending from the last chapter instead. It jogs my memory a bit LOL. Anyway read on and enjoy!

I survey the room as I walk into my class. _Great, how did I not realize that I shared a three hour period with Flash Thompson of all people? I get it if it was someone less obnoxious, but seriously Tina, at this rate you’re gonna get yourself into a whole lotta trouble._ I mentally shook my head at myself as I sat down at my chair and started to set up for class. I took my notebook, textbooks and pencil case out and placed it inside the little space underneath my desk and slung my bag behind me on my chair. I left my notebook on top of my desk and got my phone out to wait for the teacher to come in. I didn’t pay attention to what Flash was telling his little group, but I tried to see who was listening to him and who was sitting around him. My class was big, but that was to be expected of a science high school and having a three-hour period of three science classes rolled into one. Sadly, I couldn’t name most of my classmates, but I did a double take when I saw who was sitting beside my chair. _Why didn’t I realize PETER PARKER was in the seat next to mine? TINA what the HECK? You’re so out of it!_ I pinched my self in what I hoped was a surreptitious way and decided that I was not imagining the brunette sitting beside me and continued to look around. Ned was also sitting beside him and he gave me a little wave as he caught my eye.

“Yo! Tina, we had this class together? Wow I’ve been in this class everyday for three hours and I didn’t know you and I had it together. How weird is that?” Ned told me conversationally from beside Peter. I forced myself to focus on Ned and pushed down a blush at feeling Peter’s gaze on my face.

“Yeah, I’m good at staying unnoticed. You didn’t know we shared English last year either remember?” I told him chuckling a little.

“What? You two shared a class and you didn’t notice her?” Peter asked Ned incredulously.

“I know! I’m ashamed to say her skills are on point.” Ned told Peter shaking his head in mock disappointment. I laughed slightly at their antics and tried to turn back to my surveying of the class. Peter cleared his throat and I saw him nudge Ned from my peripherals.

“Oh, yeah. Tina, meet my sidekick, Peter Parker. You know, the one you bulldozed into last Friday after my Calc class?” Ned chuckled and Peter threw Ned a look but I couldn’t really make out what kind if face he was making as I was too busy trying to hold down my laugh.

“Yeah sorry about that again by the way.” Peter said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. He held out his hand that was just rubbing his neck and said “Nice to properly meet you this time!” Smiling widely, he shook my hand when I raised it halfway to meet his pre-offered one.

“Yeah, I got acquainted with your textbooks first before I shook hands with you.” I chuckled. “Why were you in such a hurry anyway?” I asked him still giggling slightly.

“Oh, uhm, I was just on my way to my internship because I got an email from the head of my department asking me if I could get there early. He said that he had something important for me that day,” He said while looking slightly uncomfortable and fidgeting with his fingers. Before I could reply, our teacher came in and started the class. The whole class was busy right away and there was always a flurry of activity. Time flew by during that class. We've been having lectures and practice labs by ourselves the past two weeks so the level of activity for our class was not unusual. Soon enough everyone was done and seated in our respective seats. Mr. Brenner cleared his throat and soon all of us were quite and were paying attention.

“Ok, you all know that this class is a special class. Since this is something like a pilot class, a lot of the work we do here is experimentation. So, this year, I have decided that I wanted to experiment with a group project. I have here a list of names that I have paired up. I will leave it here on my desk for you all to check out so that you may know who you have been partnered up with.” He said as he looked around the room.

_Please, anyone but Flash. I’d rather have herpes rather than get partnered up with him. I really don’t want to hang out with him more than necessary._ I mentally groaned to myself, careful not to change my expression in case that Mr. Brenner might see me making faces and decide that they were meant for him.

“This project will be a year long one since it does encompass three separate subject matters.” He said as I focus back on what he was saying. “I want the project to have biological, chemical and physical sciences all conjoined together. Your proposal will be due this time next week.” He finished with a nod and flourished the list about before leaving the room. He poked his head back into the room after a few minutes though and said “There will be no changing of partners except for extenuating circumstances and only if I deem it appropriate. That’s all!” He left for the final time with a wave. I got up with my hands slightly clammy. I turned them into fists and mentally chanted _let it not be flash_ over and over. I reached the sheet at the same time that someone else did but I was too nervous to look up and see who got to it at the same time that I did. My finger traced down the list, it didn’t seem to be in alphabetical order, and at last I found my name. The person next to me seemed to be doing the same and I moved my eyes towards the name that rested in the box next to mine. My eyes widened, [Parker, Peter], the list said. The finger of the person next to me was resting on that name as well and I followed the arm that was connect to the finger until I find myself looking into smiling brown eyes.

“Hiya partner!” Peter said grinning in a fake southern accent. I burst into laughter, barely registering what he actually said and only feeling relief that it wasn’t Flash.

“Sooo glad I’m not with Flash! I was hoping for Ned, but I guess you’re not too bad. I bagged the second smartest student in the school after all.” I told him jokingly. I turned to look for Ned as I mentioned him but I turned back to Peter and slightly elbowed him as I joked that he was only second best.

“Wha- what do you mean second? Who’s the first?” He asked me barely containing his laughter.

“Why, Peter I thought you had brains? She’s standing right in front of you of course!” I said subconsciously copying the pose that I knew Spider-Man did when he puffed up proudly. Peter lost it at that and he doubled over in laughter. The bell rang slightly masking his mirth and he gathered himself before turning back to me with a wide smile threatening to split his face.

“I’m looking forward to working with you Tina!” He said as he held out his phone. I arched my eyebrow at him, wondering what his plan is. “Well, if we want to work together, you and I have to have some form of communication. You do have a phone right?” He jokingly asked me. I flushed slightly thinking that this cute boy is asking for my number. _Girl, it’s for school. He’s not asking you out!_ A small voice in my head told me and I flushed even more out of a different emotion this time. Peter just continued to grin at me though as I typed my number into his contacts. “I’ll text you sometime later today so you’ll get my number! I’m off to class!” He waved goodbye and walked out of the door. I shook my head and quietly packed up all of my things as Ned walked over to me.

“Now the only person left that hasn’t been picked to be your partner in crime is me!” He cried in mock anger.

“Don’t be silly! I don’t know for sure yet if MJ and I get to be partners or not. There’s just a possibility!” I told him, hugging him from the side in a one armed hold.  He grinned at me and returned my hug with his arm while his other arm slung his bag over his shoulder. I laughed a little and withdrew my arm and fully shouldered my bag.

“Well, I guess I better head to class.” Ned sighed, forlornly looking at me. He slumped his shoulders but his eyes were glinting with mirth when I met his eyes.

“Dude, just go. I’ll see you next class!” I told him grinning and I walked out the door. The rest of the day flashed by, my mind occupied by a certain brunette and his smile.

The next day, the whole morning sped by and I soon found myself talking to MJ at lunch.

“Tina! What the heck?” She said irritably.

“Wait what?” I asked her blinking owlishly. She scoffed at me and shook her head. She muttered something under her breath that was too low for me to hear. “Ok sorry MJ. I’ve just been occupied. Something came up at home.” I said feebly, making something up on the spot so MJ doesn’t ask me to expand. She looked at me and I squirmed under her gaze. It felt like her eyes could see right through me when my attention was grabbed by something else. On our left, I see Peter just looking at someone intently. I traced his gaze to a girl that was putting up banners. She was tall and pretty. She moved gracefully as she busied herself with putting up the banner. Her eyebrows set in concentration and her plump bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she concentrated on her task. She smiled at someone passing by her, her whole face seemingly lighting up as she stands on that ladder. My stomach dropped to the bottom as I realized that Peter was staring at this pretty girl. MJ looked at what distracted me from her again and she scoffed.

“That’s Liz Toomes, if you were wondering.” She muttered again but this time loud enough that I heard her properly.  “She’s captain of the decathlon team. I like her but everyone, especially those two losers over there, gets really stupid whenever she’s involved.” She continued. She twitched her head over to the general direction that Peter and Ned were sitting at. Sure enough, the two of them had that look on their faces. Peter’s face looks especially slack and a weird feeling settled in the pit of my stomach when I saw it. I shook my head a little and focused back on my food. Looking at what was left of my food, I suddenly lost all my appetite but I knew MJ would ask if something was up so I forced myself to eat.

“We should probably stop staring. It’ll probably come off as creepy.” I heard Peter mumble to Ned. Ned was starting to nod but MJ interrupted and entered their conversation.

“Too late, you’re both creepy. You guys are losers.” She scoffed in their direction once more and picked up a book that I didn’t realize was in front of her. Ned looked startled for a second.

“Well, I guess you’re one too. By association.” He smirked at her. She mirrored his expression and the bell rang before we knew it. I had trouble concentrating for the rest of the day. I don’t know what I was doing but when I came to, I was in front of a locker and looking at the number, I knew it was Peter’s. The bell signaling the end of the day rang and I looked around to see if Peter was walking to his locker at all. The hallways filled and cleared, but Peter still hasn’t been by his locker at all. I sighed and packed my things, leaving the things I didn’t need in my locker, which was right next to Peter’s. I walked home in a daze, aware enough to know where I was going but my thoughts were chaotic. I didn’t really know what I was doing and was moving on autopilot. My sister was surprisingly home when I got there. I grunted at her and she frowned at me in response. I ignored her expression and went straight for my bedroom.

“Hey, I don’t see you anymore! At least give me something more than a grunt!” Layla told me opening my door rather roughly. I groaned and threw my body unto my bed.

“Go away.” I muttered into my pillow while kicking my legs slightly against my mattress.

“Ok, what’s up? Long day at school?” She told me as she rolled me over so I can see her face and breathe properly.

I scoffed. “I guess, I don’t remember my day really.” I grabbed my pillow and clutched it loosely to my chest.

“Is it boy problems?” She asked me, her head tilted and her eyebrows set in that expression that I knew she was judging me.

“Shut up, you don’t know what kind of day I had today.” I grumbled at her, turning around so my back faced her. I couldn’t bear to see whatever expression she was wearing.

“Tina, I can read you like an open book. You don’t even know that your problems concerns a boy don’t you? But now that I brought it up, there’s a face that popped up in your head isn’t there?” She told me but posed it as a question. The accuracy of her guess warmed my heart, knowing that even though we hadn’t talked in what feels like forever, our sibling camaraderie is still strong.

“You know that’s a rhetorical question right? You’re not really expecting an answer. Why do you still ask it as a question? Next time, I give you permission to tell me straight up.” I giggled at her. My day was instantly brighter now that I know my sister and I still had that connection even though our contact lately has been scarce. Layla just laughed at me and smiled, I finally turned around and laughed along with her. We spent the afternoon catching up with each other and made dinner for our mom. As we were eating, mom called and said that she has to work overtime and that not to stay up too late.

“Thanks Layla, I guess I needed that right now.” I told her quietly as we washed the dishes.

“What are sisters for?” She bumped my shoulder with hers and smiled at me. This prompted me to smile back at her and we continued our light back and forth banter. I fell asleep that night with a small smile on my face and dreamt of chocolate waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops welp I tried to make it longer. I really did. I had midterms the past two weeks and I couldn't really write anything so I wanted to write a longer chapter. I mean. It's double than what I used to upload. I guess i'll try and get a schedule going and a set word count goal pFF. A little comment to see if anyone is actually reading this would be nice though!


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks Layla, I guess I needed that right now.” I told her quietly as we washed the dishes.
> 
> “What are sisters for?” She bumped my shoulder with hers and smiled at me. This prompted me to smile back at her and we continued our light back and forth banter. I fell asleep that night with a small smile on my face and dreamt of chocolate waves.

I woke up feeling refreshed the next day, ready to tackle the day. My mom was sitting with my sister and the morning news was idly playing in the background. My sister was looking through something on her phone though as she bit into her toast. My mom was busy packing her food for the day and wasn’t really paying her any attention.

“What’cha got there?” I told my sister in greeting as I sat down beside her, grabbing myself a piece of toast and smeared some Nutella on the side before biting it off.

“Oh, it’s a script change for our play. I’m just learning my lines before I have the reading at lunch today.” She mumbled through the piece of toast that she was chewing. I smiled fondly at her and made sure to swallow my food before talking.

“Well, have fun on your reading today. Next time make sure that you at least cover your mouth. No one wants to see your chewed-up food.” I smiled at her fondly, smearing more Nutella on the rest of my toast before standing up and getting my bag.

“You’re leaving already?” My mom asked me, handing me my lunch. I nodded and pecked her cheek.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t worry!” I waved goodbye to Layla as I opened the door. I made my way to the station with a skip in my step. I don’t know what put me into a pleasant mood, but I’m not about to question it if it’ll make me have a good day today. I decided to walk to school today since I left early, and I spotted a familiar mop of hair glinting in the daylight as he walked out of a deli. “Hey Parker!” I called out to him just before he placed his other earphone into his ear. His hand stopped by his head and he turned around to my direction. I called out his name without really thinking about the consequences. _Well, too late to back out now. The two of you made eye contact already._ With those thoughts in my head, my hand went up into the air and waved at him. His eyes lit up in recognition and gave me a small smile back. He started walking to me, meeting me halfway as I made my way over to where he was.

“Sup Cortez? I didn’t know you walk by this way too?” He smiled at me as he got closer and is within earshot.

“Well, this is a first I’m taking this path really. The school’s a bit of a walk from my apartment, but I wanted to go sight seeing and explore the city for a bit.” I told him, shrugging a little. The smell of the sandwich that he bought from the deli wafted over to me as he placed it in his bag. The toast that I had for breakfast seemed so long ago now that I smelt the sandwich that he bought. Embarrassingly enough, my stomach decided to protest what little I had for breakfast and screamed at me to feed it. This means that Peter heard my stomach’s bid for food and cause him to break out in laughter.

“Tina, did you not eat breakfast?” He said when he finally stopped laughing enough to get a proper breath in.

“I did have breakfast! It just seems so long ago that I ate and the smell of that sandwich that you just pocketed doesn’t help.” I told him petulantly, slightly pouting my lips and crossing my arms. He grinned widely and took my wrist into his hand.

“Well then, good timing doll. I’ll get you my favorite sandwich if you’ll walk with me to school?” He asked me and started to drag me into the deli.

“Wait what? Why would I want to walk with a loser like you?” I asked him, my eyes shining playfully. His shoulders shook in silently laughter.

“Because, I’m hoping that if you walk with me, you’d rub off my loser aura and I can gain some of your awesomeness.” He said this all with a straight face and I lost my composure in that busy street. He laughed along with me as we walk into the deli and he waved at the man behind the counter.

“Back again Parker?” He asked with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah Mr. Delmar.” He nodded and indicated me. “I’m bringing a friend to try the best sandwich in Queens.” Peter smiled as he crossed his arms in a somewhat familiar gesture, though I couldn’t place his proud chest and how his shoulders are thrown back. His chin jutted out slightly as he smiled.

“Number 5 again Parker?” Mr. Delmar asked Peter.

“Yeah like the usual. Please add the pickles and smush it down real flat.” He smiled again, eyes crinkling as Mr. Delmar turned to the other man and told him to go into the kitchen. They bantered good-naturedly back and forth while Peter paid. I wasn’t really paying attention to whatever they were talking about, distracted by the heavenly smell of food that was wafting through the air. I was soon handed a paper bag with the sandwich and I followed the hand connected to the pre-offered item before connecting with a warm chocolate gaze that rooted me to my spot and paralyzed me there. I involuntarily flinched when I noticed that his eyes seemed to have some lighter flecks of another color in it, but I was too far to really see what shade it was. I accepted the sandwich before he could say anything and told him thank you. “Well? Go on and eat it and tell me what you think!” He said excitedly. I just shook my head at him and unwrapped the sandwich. I carefully bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly while looking at him straight in the eye. I kept my face completely blank even though the sandwich tasted really good. The more I chewed with y face blank, the more his face fell. When I finished my bite and went to eat another, he said “You can’t just leave me hanging like this Tina! You’ve gotta tell me what you think!” He was nearly whining as he widened his eyes to emphasize how important this was to him. I kept my face blank a little bit longer, then I slowly let a smile bloom onto my face.

“It’s super good Peter. Thanks for this experience! Why did you go and ruin sandwiches for me? I don’t think I can eat any other sandwich anymore and this is all your fault!” I told him playfully, bumping his shoulder with mine as I took another bite. He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders as I was eating. Even though he wasn’t as tall as MJ, I was still pretty short, and his arm felt pleasantly comfortable around my shoulders as he gave me a squeeze and pulled me closer. I nearly choked on the piece of sandwich that I bit when he did that. _I can just see the news now. “Where is Spider-Man?: Girl who died by choking on a sandwich_.” _Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous._ I thought as I chewed the food properly so I won’t choke. I turned my head towards him to admonish him for not warning me, but I stopped short. _Oh my god he’s too close! His face is literally right there! Act normal… What even is normal in this situation?!_ These thoughts ran through my head and I completely forgot what I was about to say to him. He hadn’t let go of my shoulders and continued to casually walk. _Man, for a nerd, this guy sure is touchy. I would think that he’d be too awkward to be even this close but nooo he’s comfortably walking right now like I’m some kind of arm rest._ I thought to myself slightly annoyed as I bit into the sandwich. We kept walk for a while as I ate my food. The silence that descended upon us is comfortable and I didn’t want to break it. While I was eating, I saw that I was nearly done and before I could think about it, I was offering him the last bite. He looked at me and shrugged then he took the last bite straight from my hand. _What is this boy DOING?! God you’re reading too much into this Tina. Friends must do this all the time._ I thought to myself as I playfully pushed the wrapper into his face after he had the last piece in his mouth. His arm that was wrapped around me came off and took the sandwich wrapper from his face as he gave me an angry pout. I let out a snort when I saw ketchup and mustard smeared on his face where I got him with the wrapper. I snorted at his face and started to laugh silently as we kept walking to school. He wiped his face with his fingers and not knowing what to do with the sauces he licked his fingers because he didn’t want to stain his clothes. I sent him a dirty glare when he tried to wipe it on me and thankfully he backed away quickly and no one was hurt.

“Oh yeah, we’re partners for that project right? Do you have an idea what we can do for it?” He asked me with his hands inside his sweater pockets.

“Oh! Uhm, I was thinking maybe something to do with the Avengers maybe? We could research about Hulk or something.” I said thinking quickly for something to say. “Like of course there’s the biology portion and how he hulks up works biologically. Then there’s chemical imbalances so we can probably look into how his chemical equilibrium works when he’s all green and stuff. Then for the physics, we can look at videos and examine maybe how he manipulates his center of gravity to do everything that he does when he’s fighting.” I rambled at him idly thinking of more topics if he didn’t like the Hulk idea.

“I didn’t know you had thought of it this far already. I’m glad I have you as a partner. People would have just let me do most of the work.” He told me with a small smile.

“Or won’t listen to any of your ideas at all and insist that they get their way.” I told him while thinking of Flash. He laughed and nodded at that. Before we know it, we had arrived at the school and Ned was there at Peter’s locker talking excitedly about a lego set. I waved him and Ned goodbye before turning to leave.

“Wait Tina! I’ll text you more topics about our project ok?” He told me holding up his phone as if to make sure that I know what he needed to use to text me. I snorted and nodded my head and walked off to my class. The day went by in a flash, I kept looking at my phone distractedly. MJ wasn’t at lunch today and I got a text that she was at the art room finishing a project so I shouldn’t wait for her. I keep finding myself willing the time to go by faster so I could get that text from Peter sooner. It was finally time for my US history class and when I got to the classroom, there was a sign on the door that the class was moved to the art room. _Oh yeah! We find out our partners today! That makes sense why they would move it to the art room. There’s more room there for two classes than our classroom._ I thought as I headed to the art room. I didn’t really pay attention to where I would be sitting, so I randomly sat at a table near the middle of the classroom. I settled into my seat just before Mr. Grogh and Ms. Lougheed came into the room and started roll call. They alternated calling names down their respective lists and called the students alphabetically. My name was soon called out by Ms. Lougheed and I droned the rest of the names out when they were said after mine.

“Michelle Jones?” Mr. Grogh called out and I startled out of my reverie. Somewhere behind me a groan could be heard, and I turned around to see MJ right behind me, but her face is covered by a book and is smushed onto the table. I giggled slightly at her and turned back around before I could get scolded. Mr. Grogh was the last one to call out a student and Ms. Lougheed turned to us all soon after.

“Right well, that should be everyone. I’m pleased to see that everyone has made it to today’s class and reveal of the assigned pairs. Now, today’s plan is to get you all into the assigned pairs and that you must sit with your partner. We are going to have contracts made so that you and your partner will do the same amount of work and that no one will be pulling the other’s weight in this project.” She looked around sternly, making eye contact with each and everyone of us.

“This is a pilot project and we want to make sure that everyone is contributing and is properly doing their fair share of work.” Mr. Grogh added, also making sure that he had met all of our gazes and the the point is proven across. “There will be serious repercussions to those student s who do not abide by the contract that you all will sign. You have made the conditions, and you shall follow these conditions and prove that they are met.”

“That’s right, we will be doing recurring check points with all of the groups. Mr. Grogh and I will be meeting with separate groups each. Know that we have folders for all of you where we will record your progress and though processes in during these check points so that we know who is on what track and if that pair is doing well in their project endeavour.” Ms. Lougheed continued as Mr. Grogh started to hand out the template to the contracts that we have to draw with our assigned partner. One copy of the contract will go to our folder with the teachers, and the other copy is for ourselves as a reminder of the conditions of our partnership. “I’m going to put up the partner’s list in a minute. I want to make sure that everyone understands what we are meant to do today. Does anyone have any questions or concerns?" She asked the room as a whole. Everybody was quiet and so it seems like everyone understood.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace!” Mr. Grogh called out dramatically as he spread his arms above his head. A few of his art students chuckled openly but my history class and I were used to Ms. Lougheed’s firm hand in class and didn’t laugh at his joke. Soon the paper was up but I stayed rooted in my seat. I don’t want to get trampled in front of the list and so I waited until there were less people in front of the list. I got up a little while later and I notice that MJ got up behind me and followed me up to the list. She stood behind me and read the list from on top  of my head. I grumbled slightly at her blatant teasing of my height and traced down the list for my name. Before I could find out who my partner was, MJ took my head and pointed to her name on the other side of mine and waved my hand in the air while holding on to my wrist.

“OH YEAH! Cortez-Jones pair ftw!” She said next to me while pumping her fist into the air. I laughed and shook my head.

“And you called Ned a loser? You’re clearly one too!” I snickered at her.

“Laugh all you want, I know how relieved you are that I’m your partner.” She shook me by my shoulder as if she wanted to snap me to attention.

“You’re free to think however you want love. This is America, land of the free!” I mocked her back but I held her hand and squeezed as if to make sure she knows I’m only joking. She snorted at that and led the way back to our seats. As we sat down, our hands broke apart and I stared to pack my things preparing to move.

“Ok now that you all know who your partners are, pair up! Sit next to each other! You’ve got the next thirty minutes to write up your contract and brainstorm what you want to do your project on.” Ms. Lougheed said to the class. When she sat down with Mr. Grogh in the front, a light chatter broke out in the room as everyone tried to settle in together as pairs and get started on the contract.

“So, partner-in-crime, how did you want to do this?” I asked her.

“Well, we could start by filling out this template first.” She waved the paper around atop our heads.

“Goal for this project?” I turned to her

“At least an A.” She said firmly. I looked at her. “What? Do you take me for a slacker?” She asked me eyes wide. My own eyes widened and she clutched her chest. “Tina you wound me. I work hard!” She said tipping her head back and putting her wrist to her forehead.

“Yeah yeah ok fine! Put your hand down. How committed are we?”

“Very, 100% commitment.” I nodded and wrote that down. We did that back and forth and almost always had the same idea on what to write down. We finished the template in record time and handed it in.

“If you girls are done, you can leave the room and work on the topic by yourselves. I don’t want to hear any shenanigans from you Jones.” Ms. Lougheed told us as we nodded and turned to pick up our bags.

“You won’t Ms. Lougheed! I’ll leave the school grounds first so you won’t need to hear my shenanigans.” She joked before dashing it out the door.

“Bye Mr. Grogh, Ms. Lougheed! See you next class!” I waved at them and followed my wayward friend’s example and booked it out through the door.  

I saw her leaning down near some set of lockers, clutching her stomach as her shoulders shook in silent laughter. I smiled fondly at her before walking over and draping my body on top of hers. She groaned under my weight and laughed some more. I was shaking on top of her and was just savoring the peace and pleasure that this moment brought me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took up six pages. I've ever only got up to four before! I hope y'all enjoyed that longer than normal chapter! I think the story's about to start picking up (I hope). Sometimes my hands just seem to start typing and I don't realize what turn the story takes and it just happens. I'd like to hear about your thoughts though!


	7. Meet the Parkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina meets Aunt May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter. It's slightly long for a filler chapter but I'm also still deciding when I want to add in the first action chapter

After MJ and I worked out our topic, she had to dash off to decathlon and I was stuck going home alone. _I should continue exploring. I got interrupted by Peter earlier today. Speaking of Peter…_ I saw his familiar mop of head, miraculously not rushing out of the door this time and was actually by his locker. I quicken my pace and got to my locker while he was still placing books into his.

“Hey Peter. You’re still here! That’s a first.” I smiled at him as I opened my locker, pretending to exchange some of my books in there to have my hands busy.

“Tina? You’re my locker neighbor?” He looked slightly shocked.

“No this is Ned’s locker and I just happen to know his combination.” I said with my eyebrow raised. His eyebrows raised even higher in shock. I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. “Obviously, I opened the locker next to yours. Therefore, this is MY locker.” I patted his shoulder as I stated the obvious. He pouted slightly but he squared his shoulders.

“Well you didn’t have to put it that way. How come I never knew your locker was right next to mine?” He said as he closed his locker.

“You’re always rushing off to do whatever it is you do after school.” I shrugged at him, looking at my locker trying to decide if I actually needed something from it. “Besides, you and I arrive to school separately, except for today, so we don’t really see each other at our lockers do we?” I told him as I took my reading for Literature class and placed it in my backpack. I didn’t hear him respond so I looked up at him. He seemed blank for a second before his expression turned into a smile. “Oh and you never texted me about our project!” I stood up and hoisted my bag onto my back. He slapped a hand onto his forehead.

“Oh yeah! Well, I guess I could take a break from the Internship today. That’s where I rush off into after school by the way. We need to work on that project!” He told me as he got his phone out. I think he started to text someone before he put it away into his pocket. “Are you headed somewhere today?”

“Uhm, well, I was thinking of exploring some more today. MJ said she had decathlon practice, so she couldn’t walk with me.” I said. For some reason, I find myself wanting any excuse to go home.

“If you want, I can take you around while planning our project together? It’ll be a good idea to build teamwork since we’re going to be partners for the whole year.” He offered with a smile. _Ah, there it is. I just got friend-zoned._ I thought slightly amused.

“Sure, I guess. When you put it that way, it makes sense. Where are you planning on taking me?”

“It’s a secret! I can’t have you slipping away from me if you know the destination! You should hand me some of your things. I’ll carry them, it’ll be a bit of a walk. The subway will be full at this time anyway.” He told me while leading me out of the school. I scoffed at his offer of taking my things.

“I may look small but I’m not helpless Parker. I can carry my own things.” I hoisted my bag up on my back in a more comfortable manner. I didn’t expect it but my bag did feel a bit heavier than normal. Peter rolled his eyes at me.

“Tina, I’m offering because your bag looks like half of your size at the moment and we have a long walk. If you were tired faster, it’ll take us longer to get there. I want to get you home before dark!” He told me as he stopped me at the entrance. He took my bag from me and I stood there dumbfounded as he opened it and took out my textbooks then proceeded to place them into his bag. He gave me my bag and then lifted his own unto his back like he didn’t just add three extra books into it.

“What the heck Parker! You took most of the weight! You’re the one who’s gonna be tired at this rate! At least give me one back!” annoyed, I tried to open his bag to get some of my stuff as I went on a tirade. He dodged me very well even though his bag was double in weight.

“Tina, if you keep trying to open my bag, I will keep dodging. If I keep dodging, I keep wasting my energy. If I waste my energy, I’ll get tired. So just leave my bag alone and we can get going yeah?” He said this all calmly while dodging my attacks on his backpack. I stopped, panting as I did so, and took a look at him. He didn’t look as if he’d been dodging me at all with a heavy backpack on his back. He still looked calm and his breathing was even. “Done checking me out now? I don’t mind though, you can keep doing it while we walk. I’d like to get star5ted on walking though.” He winked at me.

“Ugh! Parker you are insufferable!” I turned around and stomped down the stairs. He laughed behind me and took hold of my backpack.

“We’re going this way Miss Cortez. Wouldn’t want to lose you. Do you want a leash? Or are you doing this because you secretly want to hold hands with me?” He said playfully holding out his hand while wriggling his fingers.

“Whatever Parker! Just walk! I’ll put you on a leash if you don’t stop!” I told him rolling my eyes hard enough that I imagine I’d be able to see my brain inside my head if I roll them any harder. I started to mutter under my breath as he chuckled and started to walk. “This boy has the gall…” I let my mutterings go on for a while. Peter’s shoulders were shaking in silent mirth, making me feel more annoyed yet I also feel happy since he’s showing a side of himself that I haven’t ever seen before. That afternoon, he and I talked about nonsensical things. I realized how much he loved his aunt by the way that he describes her. From our talk, I feel that his Aunt May is an amazing character and is a strong independent woman and that she raised Peter with so much love that he’s echoing it back unconsciously. He showed me his regular spots and where he usually hangs out. His easy-going manner was so different from the diligent student that I am used to in class that it was a nice change of pace.  I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket and I checked what the notification was from. My phone didn’t ping any notifications the whole day so it came as a slight surprise that my phone was vibrating.

“Huh, my sister just texted me. She said our mom told her I can eat dinner by myself.” I told Peter with a slight frown on my face.

“What? Why? Your mom didn’t just text you?” He asked, head tilted.

“No, apparently, she called Layla by mistake. She didn’t have her glasses with her, so she pressed her number. Layla miraculously answered. Thus, our situation now.” I said as I texted a reply to Layla, focusing on my phone.

“Then why don’t you come over to mine? I’m sure Aunt May would love the company.” He told me. I stopped typing on my phone for a second.

“Uh, it’s ok Peter. I’ll be fine on my own.” I look toward him. He was grinning at me. He shook his head.

“Come on, I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I’ll walk you home after. Eating dinner is too lonely without others to eat with. That’s too sad.” He said, already leading me towards his house. “I’m offering you free food here.” He leaned in closer to me. “You won’t even have to cook.” He said cheekily while his face was close to mine.

“Ugh ok Parker, you’re too close.” I told him placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing him away. He let me push him away from me and started to walk beside me again. “Thanks for offering. I think I’ll take you up on it. I’m too lazy to cook at this point.” I said with a smile. He returned my smile.

“There you go! You’re saving money too. You won’t be ordering delivery now.” He chuckled good-naturedly.

“Just lead the way you dork.” I shook my head with a small smile. He laughed lightly. He took my arm and looped his around with mine. I scoffed fondly and laughed at loud at his dorkiness. He didn’t let go of my arm until we got to his place and I didn’t realize that we had arrived until he let go. He lead the way up to his door before he opened it with a mock bow.

“Welcome to my humble abode, my lady.” He said with a British accent.

“Not bad Parker! That accent sounds great! You’d think that you grew up in the UK with that accent.” I complimented him as I pass by into his apartment. He smiled at the compliment and passed by me without another word. He headed towards something and I took the opportunity to look around his place. It was homey and held pictures of the family that lived in this place. It was homey, and it reflects the family perfectly. They’ve made the apartment their own and it was nice to see their own touches that they’ve put into their home.

“How’s the inspection going ma’am?” He asked again with a smirk. He was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Your place is nice Peter. I like what you’ve done with the place. It’s homey, and I can see bits and pieces of personality in here.” I told him, deciding to ignore the little quip he gave in the beginning. He just smiled softly and led me to his room. I put my bag down by his door when he told me to and I looked around his room. His bunk bed had things thrown across all over it and I can tell he sleeps on the bottom bunk. His room is the messy organized type and I can tell there was an attempt to organize his things. There was a desk at corner of his room and it was strewn all over with paper but his books were neatly organized on top.

“So, I guess I’m gonna go introduce myself to the most important person in your life. I think that will go over well don’t you?” I told him cheekily, trying to hint that he should introduce me to his aunt so that I don’t seem impolite.

“Ok ok, I got it! I just had to check something real quick.” He said while looking at his phone. He looked up at me and jerked his head a little. “Come, I’ll introduce you to my aunt.” I walked a little behind him as he headed to where I presume the kitchen would be. There, his aunt may was leaning over the stove and was stirring something in a pot.

“Hey Peter, thanks for the heads up. I managed to make something just in time before you guys got here.” She turned around and said. “Young lady, introduce yourself later when we are all seated. Right now, can the two of you set up the table so we have a place to eat?” She cut me off before I could start to introduce myself. I looked at Peter and he handed me a plate. I just started moving without question. Soon the table was made and all three of us were seated around the table and Peter had started to put food into his plate. Introductions were made as we placed food servings onto our plates.

“So I heard from Pete that you're eating dinner alone today which is why you’re here with us?” she said this more as a question even though it’s phrased as a question.

“Uh yes? My sister is staying over at a friend’s house and my mom has the night shift at the hospital today. I’m essentially alone at the house tonight.” I said after I chewed my food. She nodded thoughtfully. Conversation flowed easily between the three of us. Aunt May listened to our ideas about our Science project. She even suggested some ideas that we could incorporate into our project. Light banter was exchanged across the table over the food. When we were done, I could sense that Aunt May and Peter had a conversation with their gazes. He stood silently and Aunt May asked me if I minded helping her with the dishes.

“So, I was thinking. Why don’t you stay the night here?” she asked as she washed the dishes and I dried before organizing them into their dishwasher. I was speechless for a moment. _Oh my god. May Parker just invited me to stay at their place!_ The thought was swirling around in my head, going a mile a minute.

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to impose on you more Mrs. Parker. You already had me for dinner.” I tried to politely decline.

“Nonsense! It doesn’t feel right to send you home when you'll be alone anyway. Besides, if you’re going home, I’m going to send Peter home with you but I'll be worried for him when he goes back here alone. Going by car now would just take too much time and gas.” She pointed out as she washed the last dish. “If you just stayed here, I won’t have to worry about yours or Peter’s safety and you won’t be alone for the night!” she finished with a victorious sound in her voice as she dried her hands on a hand towel hanging from the fridge door's handle.

“All very valid points. Where will I sleep though?” I said as I turned the answer over and over in my head. May gave a little smile as if she can see the cogs and axels turning inside my head.

“Well, Peter does have a bunk bed. You can sleep there. Or Peter can give up his room and sleep on the couch while you take his bed? Up to you.” She shrugged. My eyes widened a little bit. _Me? Sleeping in Peter's bed?_ I thought a little worriedly. _What if I said something weird and buried my face in his pillow?! No no NO._

“I think I can take the couch instead? I’ve already imposed myself too much. The couch would be great!” I answered her instead.

“Why the couch? My room literally has another bed. We'll be fine in my room!” Peter said by the doorway as he walked back to the kitchen. May nodded at what Peter said but shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s up to you though. Peter can be really stubborn, so I say just sleep in his room.” She told me as she passed by Peter. “You kids decide the sleeping arrangements. I’m gonna head to bed. I’ve got an early start tomorrow. Oh, and Pete? Lend her some of your clothes and tell her where to put those clothes and wash it for her ok?” she continued before walking to her bedroom. Peter just nodded and walked to me. He took a hold of my wrist and dragged me towards his room.

“I would have gone, you didn’t need to drag me.” I muttered as he closed his door.

“Well I just wanted to be sure. Anyway, do you want the bottom bunk or the top bunk?” He said as he rifled through his drawers for something for me to wear.

“Uhm, where do you usually sleep?” I asked him as I watched him look for a pair of bottoms with a shirt in his hand.

“Well, I usually sleep on the bottom bunk. It’s easier to get up from to get to the bathroom.” He shrugged and handed me his clothes.

“I’ll take the top bunk then.” I told him, trying to force down a blush at the thought of sleeping in his clothes with him in the room. I walked out of his room before he could spot my warming cheeks and dashed into the bathroom to clean up. In hindsight, I forgot to ask him what I can use in his shower but before I can ask a knock sounded on the bathroom door. I opened the door to see Peter standing in front of me.

“You can use my stuff if you want to by the way. I’m the only one who uses this bathroom because Aunt May has one in her room.” He told me while pointing his thumb to the direction of his aunt’s room. I nodded and he walked away so I locked the door and got ready. _Man, this is so weird. I literally will be spending 24 hours with this boy that I hardly even talked to until today._ I thought to myself as I washed. A scent that reminds me of Peter surrounded me as I washed away the suds that was in my hair and body. _Thank god this boy has conditioner! I should have known though. His hair looks like it’s gelled back most of the time._ I thought as I massaged his conditioner into my hair. I washed it off after a few minutes and I got out of the shower. _Oh shoot! I forgot to bring a towel! Crap, now I have to call Peter while I’m like this._ I thought with a slight shiver. I opened the door a smidge and I hit something on the other side of the door. I peeked at what it was and I saw that there was a cream colored fluffly thing on the other side. I put my hand on it and felt the texture of the object. _Yes! It’s a towel! Bless the Lord!_ I thought quickly pulling the towel towards me. I saw what I hit on the other side of the door. It was a chair. The towel was placed on top of it so wouldn’t get dirty. When I looked at the clothes that he gave me, there was also a pair of briefs with a shirt and some sweatpants. The briefs still had a tag on them and I smiled slightly before realizing with slight horror that he’ll be washing my underwear.   _I need to go with him to put my clothes in. I am NOT letting his see these oh my god that would be so weird._ I thought to myself as I finished drying. I looked through the cabinets to see if he had some moisturizer. He did have some so I put some on my face and I saw that he has some lotion, so I put some of that on as well. I was drying my hair as I walked back to his room.

“Where are your clothes? I’ll go put them in the wash.” He asked me without looking up from his phone. He was sitting on the top bunk and I noticed something weird.

“Where did your ladder go?” I gestured towards his bed.

“I hid it.” He said casually.

“Why would you hide it?” I asked as I hung the towel that I used on a hanger that I found on the floor. He finally looked at me and said;

“Well, I knew you’d insist on taking the top bunk, but I like to sleep in the dark you see. I didn’t want to worry about you taking a wrong step and waking up my aunt and I because you fell.” He explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“You didn’t have to take the ladder and hide it! Now how are you getting down?” I asked him slightly miffed that he thought so low of me. I also felt slightly pleased that he worried about me though.

“I’ll manage. How did you think I got up here? I had to hide the ladder first you know.” He told me with a small smirk.

“Yeah I know what that implies! I asked you how you were going to get down!” I said annoyed now.

“Testy! Calm down doll. I can get down. Watch this.” He said with a grin. He jumped down and I didn’t even hear a thump. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth slightly agape. He smirked at me and walked out of his room. I followed him in a daze. I realized that he lead me to where they do the laundry. Its not quite a room rather it’s an area that’s hidden away slightly with sliding panels. He’s been fidgeting with the settings in the washer before opening it and gesturing to me to put my clothes in. I placed my clothes in but he didn’t close the door.

“There’s a net for your bra up there.” He pointed to the shelf above us that was filled with toiletries and cleaning supplies. Sure enough I spotted it and I took it before placing my bra into it and chucking it into the washing machine with a red face. “I do the laundry here Tina. You don’t have to be embarrassed, I have an aunt. I know how clothes should be washed.” He chuckled at me. He lead the way back and I stared again at how easily he vaulted himself up to the top bunk. I just shook my head and climbed into the bottom bunk. I was hit with the smell of Peter when my head hit his pillow. I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying not to sound creepy. He smelt nice and pleasant, it’s difficult to describe. It’s not the generic axe smell, but he smells like soap, earth, and books with the hint of something uniquely Peter.

“Hey Peter?” I mumbled as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded alert still.

“Thanks for everything today.” I mumbled at him nearly incoherently.

“Of course, Tina. Anytime.” He whispered back, as if sensing that I was ready to fall asleep.

“Good night Pete.” I mumbled as I subconsciously nuzzled his pillow, not really aware of what I was doing at that point as the day’s events had caught up to me leaving me drained.

“Good night Tina, sleep well.” Peter said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. I smiled in my sleepy state when heard his reply. Safe to say that I did sleep incredibly well that night, surrounded by Peter’s scent that made me feel oddly safe even if his place was a new environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Comment down below if you'd like to suggest something!


End file.
